Ashes
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust; a lot like love, a lot like trust. Three years after the defeat of Voldemort, Severus Snape crosses paths with the mysterious Christian Spane -new DADA Master -and suddenly he is forced to look once more to the past he once tried to escape. The question is, will he want it back? Or will it all come down in flames?
1. Chapter 1: See You Around

**Ashes**

**WARNING: AU. SLASH. VIOLENCE. LANGUAGE. MPREG. Slight OOC. Non-linear flash backs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the general plot and the identity of Christian Spane.**

**A/N: Before you begin reading, I appeal to you, dear Snarry fans. Being that the genre this is categorized under is Mystery/Suspense, aside from giving the main pairing out, please be patient with me. I will be very vague in the first few chapters (There are ten, including the epilogue, so yes, this story is complete). Trust that all pertinent questions will be answered as we go along. Please keep an open mind and heart. Severus, and subsequently, Harry, will be much, much different from my treatment of them in my other stories. With that said, I hope you enjoy the opening chapter (and yes, chapters are meant to be THAT **short**. I find that suspense works better in shorter length). Reviews will fuel my desire to update. –Chesca.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 1: See You Around**

**0101010101010101010**

"It seems that all of your credentials are in order, Mr. Spane. All I can say further is, welcome to the Hogwarts staff."

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall." The man called Mr. Spane politely intoned with a slight bow. "I will not let you down."

The old witch smiled.

"Minerva please, Mr. Spane –"

"Ah, then I must insist that you address me as Christian then, Minerva,"

Minerva McGonagall eyed the man in front of her. Christian Augurey Spane looked competent, pleasant and youthful. At first she had been wary of hiring this walk-in applicant for the recently vacated Defense post (which until then was thought by a rotation of Aurors). _'Merlin, I thought young Harry already broke that curse,'_ she mused sadly. But here they were again, in need of a DADA Professor after that tragedy that befell Harry in his own home no less. The formidable witch let out a deep sigh before letting her thoughts drift back to the young man in front of her. _'I do hope he lasts longer than the most.'_ She nodded at him.

"Very well, Christian. And good luck to you."

**0101010101010101010**

Professor Hermione granger was exiting her Transfiguration classroom, a week before term began. She had just finished clearing up a back-log of papers and what not when she bumped into somebody. Books and pieces of parchment flew out of her hands.

"What –"

"Oh, sorry –" A deep voice cut in. Professor Granger watched as a tall, blonde ma bent over to pick up the scattered objects. She immediately joined him, but by the time she did, the man was already done gathering her things. He turned to her with an embarrassed grin.

"Forgive me, madam. I'm never usually this clumsy." The man stood up and balanced the books on one hand before looking again at the still flustered-looking woman.

"I hope you excuse my manners, I am Christian Spane –"

The bushy-haired woman's eyes lit up with recognition upon hearing the name.

"Oh – you're –you're the new Defense Professor!" She exclaimed. Then almost as if an afterthought, she held out her hand. Christian smiled and shook it, all the while surreptitiously managing the books on his arm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Professor Granger –Transfiguration. But you can call me Hermione."

"Well, good to meet you, Hermione." Christian flashed another winning smile. "And yes, I'm filling in the vacancy –I just hope I last longer than a year –"

Hermione's face fell instantly. Christian noticed this and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Prof –Hermione. Did I say something wrong?"

Hermione forced herself to look at Christian. The man's quick-silver eyes were awashed with concern. She shook her head.

"Forgive me, Christian." She sighed. "It's just – it's just – it has been tough. My friend you know –Harry Potter, he was –"

Christian nodded somberly.

"I see. I apologize for my apparently rude comment. I did not know he was close to you. The Headmistress as given me a rough background on the circumstances surrounding the vacancy I am filling in." He handed over the books back to Hermione. "I'd like to stay and chat some other time but now, I must be off to get settled in. See you around, Hermione."

**0101010101010101010**

It seemed that Christian was meant to bump into people that day. He was heading past the Grand Staircase to get to the Defense Corridor, when a black blur hit him like a bludger,

"Oof –excuse –"

"WHAT ON EARTH? Are you blind?" A harsh, caustic tone greeted the new Defense Professor. Christian lifted his eyes and me the unrelenting gaze of –

"Professor Snape?" The blonde man breathed almost too quietly as he stepped back. The ebony-haired man raised a perfect eyebrow in mid-rant. His face immediately transformed into a graduated scowl.

"It's actually Snape-Malfoy now. And you know me, how?"

Christian smiled. One that did not reach his eyes.

"I think I know you fairly well, sir." The young man moved to close their gap, holding his hand out. The Potions Master eyed the proffered limb warily. When the man did not take it Christian merely dropped it to his side and sighed.

"Who does not know the ultimate spy and hero for the light? Even abroad, you are well-renowned."

Severus Snape looked unsure if he would believe that pronouncement, but something in those silver eyes made him drop his guard. He nodded at the newcomer.

"You, if I'm not mistaken, are a new professor here?"

The younger man smiled slightly.

"Yes, actually. Three guesses as to what subject I teach. And the first two don't count."

Severus frowned slightly before turning away from his new colleague. Christian did not stop him from leaving but instead called out to his retreating back.

"The name's Christian. Christian Spane... I do hope to see you around, Severus."

**0101010101010101010**

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_REDUCTO! Pity won't save your life, Scarhead! Holding back would only sign your death warrant –SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"_SHUT UP! I don't know what you're playing at! You have everything I could ever want! You have him! He –he chose you! He left me for you! What more can you gain by doing this! INCARCEROUS!"_

"_PROTEGO! Call it insurance! And we both want you gone! We want you out of the way –FOREVER! RELASHIO!"_

"_You –he –he wants me –g-gone? But why? I –I thought –"_

"_Pathetic! You are pathetic! That's why he left you –you're a gullible freak! Did you ever think for one second that he loved you? He just used you! We laughed behind your back. He mocked poor little you –do you really think he wanted your scrawny little form when he could have me? You make me laugh!"_

"_But –but –that's not –that can't be true!"_

"_Save your delusions of grandeur and see THIS, Potter! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! FLAMARIA FLAGRANTE!"_

_Still, silent horror._

"_Goodbye, Harry Potter. Say hello to the devil for me."_

_Consuming, raging hell-fire scattered like dust around the small, otherwise darkened room. A man lay in petrified silence as his fiery death came creeping, in by traitorous, horrendous inch._

_Exactly eleven minutes later, everything in that small room and the Manor that it was a part of, was promptly turned into ashes._

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: So? What do you think? If you have time, please drop me a review. Until next time –C.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes and Choices

**Ashes**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Before you continue reading though, please take time to consider the TIMELINE I have come up with for this story. It will help immensely:**

_Voldemort died: May 1998_

_Harry and Severus married: August 1998 _

_Tragedy strikes: October 2000_

_Severus and Draco married: December 2000_

_Christian Spane arrived at Hogwarts: August 2001_

**Thank you. And if I did not mention it before, this story is SS/HP and SS/DM both. Now on with the story: a slightly longer chapter to make up for the delay.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 2: Changes and Choices**

**0101010101010101010**

"A person's Patronus, more often than not, represents an individual's idea of a protector. Unlike one's Animagus form, which mostly symbolizes one's inner self."

It was third period. Classes have began two months ago and Professor Christian Spane was in the middle of lecturing his 7th year Ravenclaw/ Gryffindor classes. A redhead girl raised her hand. Christian's mercurial eyes shifted onto her.

"Miss Blueridge?"

The Gryffindor blushed upon being addressed by her enigmatic professor.

"Sir, I wonder if Patronuses could change. I know from Professor Granger's class that one's Animagus form can switch at will in the direst of circumstances – I wonder if the same thing can happen to Patronuses?"

The Defense Master smiled.

"You must know, Miss Blueridge, that it takes an enormous amount of trust and loyalty to have somebody -or that person's inner animal form, to be exact –appear as your Patronus. Often times, one's Patronus is a representation of a family member, a friend, a mentor and more commonly –a lover or mate." The man's eyes took on a wistful look. "It would carry on even beyond death, that kind of loyalty, unless threatened by an outside force such as loss of trust or a change in emotion."

"So, is it not possible then, sir?"

Professor Spane fixed his eyes on the questioning student.

"If you could shift a devotion that strong, that easily, then yes –EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver light shot right out of the man's wand and encompassed the whole room before receding gradually and taking form. Everyone was held in rapt attention, waiting to see what form their Professor's defender would take. The bright light exploded and what seemed like wings began to appear. A magnificent plumage sprouted next, as did handsome tail feathers. The class could only watch in awe. Miss Blueridge was speechless.

"Sir! It's –it's –"

"An Ice Phoenix!" Someone shouted. Professor Spane turned towards the voice.

"Five points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Stebbins –"

"But, an Ice Phoenix is rare sir! How does it differ from a regular Phoenix?" Ms Blueridge exclaimed. The Defense Professor turned to her once more.

"See the plumage? A regular phoenix's plumage moves, as if being blown by unseen wind constantly. An Ice Phoenix's however, remains still, regardless of movement –rigid, unrelenting." His voice trailed off for a few seconds before recovering with a light chuckle. "It also happens that I have a phobia of fires, so in no way would my defender be a regular phoenix."

"Have you always had your Patronus as a Fire Phoenix sir? You did mention it could change –" Mr. Stebbins asked.

Professor Spane lowered his wand and the magnificent Ice Phoenix dissolved.

"Normally, when it changes, you will be unable to make your original form appear again. However, powerful wizards can manipulate emotions to suit their purposes. Remember what I said about happy memories being the fuel for your Patronus?" A chorus of nods greeted his question. "Very well, I have developed a way to make an old Patronus form appear –all that is required is a memory of the person represented by your former form, a particular memory –of betrayal."

A collective chill encompassed the room as Professor Spane closed his silver eyes in concentration, his handsome face contorted. Moments of silence later, he bellowed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

It was no silver phoenix this time.

In front of the whole class materialized… an angry red Basilisk Patronus.

**0101010101010101010**

"_Sending messages with your Patronus is quite easy, Potter. I refuse to see reason as to why you fail to grasp the idea! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_A silvery doe erupted from the ebony wand and glided across the room towards him: __**You are an imbecile**__. It said._

"_Well maybe if you stop belittling me, every chance you've got sir, then I could concentrate –EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_The silver stag came bounding out of the holly wand –but before it could reach its destination, it dissolved._

"_Pathetic! Just like your father –"_

"_SHUT UP! I am NOT him! I am not your childhood nemesis! I did not make fun of you! I –"_

"_YOU ungrateful brat! Have you no respect? Why I –"_

"_Why can't you just drop it? I am NOT James Potter! I do not strut! I do not pick on people just for the fun of it! And unlike him sir, I do CARE! I care about your feelings –EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_Then, it happened._

_The stag came out again from the agitated 16-year old's wand. This time though, before it reached the man on the other end of the room, it did not dissipate._

_It changed… to a massive snake._

_**I care about you.**__ It said._

**0101010101010101010**

Severus Snape –Malfoy crumpled the lone piece of paper that came from that morning's Owl Post.

_**Severus,**_

_**Nott and the others insisted that we stay in Beijing for the Xiang Mei Auction happening in two days. I'll be gone longer than I anticipated. I'll see you when I get back.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Draco**_

The Potions Master threw the piece of paper at the dying embers on the fireplace. He stood up from his seat and made his way towards his personal lab.

He wasn't the clingy type. But sometimes, he could not help but question his marriage to his current husband. Surely, they were way past the honeymoon stage, but Draco had seemingly turned stone-cold in a heartbeat. Two months ago to be exact.

Severus sighed. Honestly, he was wary of the sudden change in the younger man. He knew those symptoms too well: aloofness, lack of interest in bed, distancing oneself…

Was Draco cheating on him? Giing him a taste of his own medicine?

'_Now you know how Harry felt back then,'_ a voice at the back of his mind piped up – a voice that until recently had been almost non-existent –his conscience.

Severus frowned. _'Where were you when I needed the voice of reason? When I made the biggest bloody mistake of my so-called life?'_

The Potions Master surveyed his work space. Two bubbling cauldrons were set up, each filled with a different potion. He was about to check on them when a knock was heard. Nobody knocked at his door. Minerva would either send a Patronus or floo-call him when he was in his laboratory. Draco would not have bothered with knocking and instead come barging right in. Others would not even dare disturb him…

'_Harry would,'_ his subconscious put in.

'_Harry is dead,'_ he found his own mental voice countering bitterly. Severus crossed the length of his tiled, well-lit work space to get the door. What he saw on the other side could not have surprised him more.

"Christian, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

**0101010101010101010**

"_Do not ask me to choose, Harry. You may not like my decision."_

"_But, Severus –I –"_

"_I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm tired of playing this stupid game. You have been smothering me –I –"_

_And __**he**__ doesn't?"_

"_Draco lets me be me, Look, I love you, but it is not enough to make me want to be in your shadow the whole time. I just want a normal quiet life –as normal as being an ex-Death Eater would allow me."_

"_So you choose to be with another Death Eater_? _You are choosing Malfoy over me?"_

"_Harry, I –"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up! You don't love me –you NEVER did! Stop telling me that you do when you're clearly lying through your teeth. You are a GREAT LIAR, Severus Snape –how could you not be? After all, you were the Ultimate Spy, weren't you? And I'm just poor, STUPID Harry who fell for your ruse!"_

"_Harry, that's –"_

"_You just USED me! Admit it!"_

"_That's not –"_

'_SLAP!'_

"_Damn it! I trusted you, Severus! But no more! You WILL REGRET THIS! And that is a promise!"_

**0101010101010101010**

"I'm here for a proposal, Severus," Christian said brightly.

"A proposal?"The Defense Professor smiled. It did not reach his eyes. He moved closer to the dark-eyed man and suddenly, his cheerful countenance shifted. On the younger man's face was what could be described as a hungry look, one that prevailed amongst predators of any species. Their faces were leveled and barely inches away from each other. Severus felt his body shivering at the almost-contact. Nobody dared invade his personal space like this newcomer did. He will not allow this man to intimidate him –not in his domain, he resolved. But one look at those eyes of liquid chrome threw that plan out of the window. He felt hypnotized, staring Christian Spane in those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"I want –us to work together, Severus." The man's plump lips moved slowly, his voice coming out almost like a quiet purr. "You and me…"

**0101010101010101010**

A/N: Meh, still short. But I promise to update sooner if you give me your love. Until next time! -Chesca


	3. Chapter 3: What's Lost is Gone Forever

**Ashes**

**A/N: Thank you: ****M3mnoch7****, ****ArwenFairTinuviel**** (Christian will be explained soon C:), ****GoddessonmyKnees**** (it depends on how you define 'happy' or 'sad', but it will definitely be fulfilling, I hope ;), ****GaleNapier****, ****Lynn92**** (Draco will get his fair share, worry not), Lydia, ****artchild79****, ****ISaySeverusYouSaySnape**** and ****that1BEAUTIFULboy****. I adore each and every one of you… same goes for those who add this and my other stories in your favorites/ alerts list. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to leave feedback! –Chesca**

**Note: any huge block of text in **_italics_** is a flashback.**

**010101010101010101010**

**Chapter 3: What's Lost is Gone Forever**

**010101010101010101010**

"_We found traces of DNA matching that of your husband's on the site. The whole manor was razed to the ground, but magical DNA was still obtained. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter-Sn- well, Mr. Snape, but your ex-husband perished in the fire –"_

"_No, not Harry –please, there must be some other way that he survived –"_

"_I'm sorry, sir. But we found evidence that this was an act of arson,"_

"_You mean, someone tried to kill him?"_

"_Well, we also found a time-delayed letter at Gringotts containing his magical signature –only to be released in the event of his death. The contents of which, were quite disturbing –"_

"_What –just what are you trying to say, Auror Finnegan? What is it about Harry's letter? You are not making any sense to me!"_

"_Sir, the letter was a suicide note."_

_Silence._

"_Sir, you former husband set the fire on the manor himself. He committed suicide."_

**010101010101010101010**

"Severus, I'm back!" Draco Malfoy brushed off the soot marring his pristine velvet robes as he stepped out of the floo in his husband's private quarters in Hogwarts. It was the second week of November and the dungeons were especially cold. The blonde young lord surveyed the area briefly, which appeared to be empty at the moment, with a sigh. He checked the clock on the mantelpiece. It seemed that dinner was just about wrapping up.

True enough, the door to Severus' quarters opened at that exact point, permitting the tall, ebony-haired man, entrance. Draco smiled upon seeing his husband –but that smile was short-lived, when he saw that the man's attention was not on him, but on the blonde, silver-eyed young man that entered the private chambers with him. The two were oblivious to Draco's presence and were laughing good-naturedly about something.

"…Minerva's face! Merlin, Severus, you were sheer genius. I don't know how you do it!"

"Ah, but you flatter me, Christian. You, on the other hand, were a natural. You could have fooled me had you not informed me before hand of your intentions to cause mayhem amongst the rest of the staff," came the deep baritone of his husband. The young man Severus called 'Christian' smiled demurely. Draco had had enough. HE cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah-hem."

Severus was first to hear him. The Potions Master turned around and upon seeing his current husband, his smile faded into a look of neutrality The young man with him however, smiled even wider upon seeing Draco.

"I'm back dear husband," Draco said forcefully, as he stomped all the way towards Severus and upon nearing him, captured the older man's lips in a fierce kiss. The kiss lasted for a few good seconds until Severus pushed Draco away.

"Draco –"

"Draco did not relent. Instead, he wrapped a possessive arm around his husband, all the while eying the other blonde in the room with them rather pointedly. The mysterious man was still smiling, seemingly unfazed by the open hostility Draco was radiating. Severus however, took notice of this.

"Draco, this is Professor Christian Spane, Defense and Potions Master. Christian, my husband, Lord Draco Malfoy."

Christian nodded politely, extending his left hand to Draco.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lord Malfoy. Severus has told me so much about you."

The young lord eyed the proffered hand warily.

"Left hand denotes treachery and insincerity." The blonde Malfoy spat out. "Every **learned** man knows that. Just which rock did you crawl out under from?"

Severus raised an eyebrow warningly.

"Draco!"

Christian however waived him off. He faced Draco.

"As it does infidelity, Lord Malfoy. An example of which, is that hand you have around your husband's waist… or how you lean to the left when you gave him that rather –erm, enthusiastic slobber –"

Draco looked murderous.

"I will not be spoken to like that! Who do you think you are?" He looked like he was itching to grab his wand and curse the Defense Professor into oblivion, but a firm grasp from Severus' hand on his shoulder was stopping him. Christian, on the other hand, looked plainly amused.

"And here I thought that we blondes are the most pleasant lot," he shook his head almost comically. "You have the temperament of a redhead, Mr. Malfoy. I'd be careful if I were you –"

"Are you threatening me, Spane?" Draco challenged him. Christian looked incredulous.

"Me? Threaten you? You must have confused me for someone else, Lord Malfoy. I don't do threats." The Defense Master then made a gesture of nodding at Severus, who until then stood, watching the two younger men, not knowing how to break up what had at first seemed to be an inevitable fight. Christian smiled at the onyx-eyed man.

"I'm sorry. We must continue our discussion some other time, Severus. Present company dictates that I leave –I wouldn't want you to resort to ejecting you own husband out of your quarters." He winked at the Potions Master, which only served to further infuriate Draco.

"GET OUT! You are no longer welcome here!"

"Draco, you are being rude!" Severus snapped. "Christian is a colleague and a collaborator –"

"So that's what you call **it** now?" The young Malfoy spat out heatedly. Severus frowned and was about to tell him off when Christian raised both of his arms in a gesture of defeat.

"Whoa –hey, Malfoy, I don't know what you're trying to point out here, but your husband and I a mere friends –"

Draco scoffed.

"The standard excuse. I wasn't born yesterday, Spane! I know **your** style –"

Christian gaped at him before sighing, a patronizing smile gracing his thin lips. He mockingly bowed at Draco before turning around and heading for the door.

"Of course you would **know**, Draco. Of course, you would."

**010101010101010101010**

"_It's my fault, Draco! I –I drove him to do this!"_

"_Are you having second thoughts about us, Severus?"_

"_What –no… it's -it's just that __**this**__ should never have happened! We spoke –I explained to him… I thought he understood. He seemed okay. He even wished me luck, signed the divorce papers –why did he have to do this?"_

"_Don't blame yourself, love. We both know Potter had always been unstable –"_

"_But he wasn't suicidal! I know him better than anyone else! I –I don't know –"_

"_Hush, Severus, he's gone now. Beating yourself up over this will not bring him back. He's but an ugly memory now. Please, just forget him. You have me. I'm here for you. I will never hurt you like he did –he did this to hurt you, to hurt our relationship because he's a selfish prick. He cannot accept the fact that we can be happy without him. He does not want you to be happy, Severus. Please, love, just forget Potter."_

**010101010101010101010**

"You are impossible, Draco!" Severus exclaimed right after Christian left the room. "Christian is an esteemed Defense and Potions Master. He is a colleague and a friend –and you just had to be rude and immature!"

"I hate him, okay?" Draco yelled right back. "I don't like his face. I don't trust that git –"

"For crying out loud, you've just met the man and not ten seconds, you begin baiting him! Don't deny it, you started it –are you even listening to yourself? I can't believe you are getting petty over an innocent friendship between us when you are half-way around the globe, consorting with Merlin knows who for months!"

"Don't try to turn this on me, Severus! I saw how he was looking at you! You may be blameless, but that prick most certainly is not!"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell, with your immaculate powers of observation, how, was he looking at me?"

Draco hesitated, but upon seeing the smug look in his husband's eyes, he knew he just had to say it.

"Like Potter. He was looking at you like Harry Bloody Potter would." The blonde snarled. "Like a lost little puppy who was suddenly adopted –"

"Harry Potter is dead." Severus told him, dark shadows lingering in his suddenly aged eyes. "He was reduced to ashes and will never come back."

Draco frowned.

"You sound almost too melancholic about that –"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Draco, let's not talk about ghosts of the past anymore, okay? I really had a long day and I was hoping to retire early."

"But –"

"Cease these infernal musings." Severus said with finality, striding towards his rooms. "I'm tired. I would appreciate it if you could leave me to my own devices for the time being. Good night." He entered his chambers without another word and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

**010101010101010101010**

In rooms not far away from the dungeons, a bottle of scotch was being downed; pale, ghost-like fingers were wrapped around the long neck of the plain bottle in a vice-like grip.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," a low, melancholic voice chanted hauntingly. "Who said that ashes couldn't turn into your worst nightmare?" Another swig of the amber liquid. Then, silence. It lasted for almost an eternity.

A sound of breaking glass ensued –then bitter laughter; painful, heartbreaking, gut-wrenching laughter –all through the cold, dark night.

**010101010101010101010**

**A/N: Slightly longer than usual. Hope this chapter clears some things up. Please leave me feedback so that I can continue to improve on my craft. Thank you! –Chesca :)**

**P.S. More reviews, more chapters. If I get, like, 20 for this chapter alone, I'd post two chapters next time I update…. But you don't have to do it…. Just asking nicely. Don't feel obliged :)**


	4. A Note from the Author

SUICIDE NOTE

(Kidding, really.)

**January 12, 2013 3:19 P.M. (GMT +8)**: I apologize to everyone who had been waiting for an update to any of my stories. I had been in and out of the hospital during the holidays and I've only just gotten my internet rights. I have been on a self-imposed writing hiatus as well and that led me to do major re-writes while strapped on my hospital bed. Affected stories such as:** The Last Prince, Never Forget** and **Ashes** will resume posting as soon as I get the re-written chapters up. On the bright side, I have managed to finish one whole new story, **Music of The Night** (Snarry, Rom/Myst; T), with a total of 12 chapters. Posting will begin once I get the others going. Again, I'm really sorry for making/ letting everyone wait. I did not die, nor did I get kidnapped by a hungry space-monkey (although it felt like it) nor did I perish last December 21, 2012 (I knew the Mayans were crazy). I'm currently on a mission to reply to each and every review I've gotten the past few months I was gone so if you are a regular reader, please wait for a personal apology from me... that is if you left a signed review. For those who left anonymous ones... I'll try to post this note on the stuff I'm updating. I just wanna wish everyone a happy 2013... you'll definitely hear more of and from me SOON. Love, C.

**P.S.** If you want a personal apology from me (or even just a shout out) please do not hesitate to leave me a PM or a review. This chapter will be deleted as soon as the next one is up so no haters please. Thank you.


End file.
